St Brutus Academy for Incurably Dark Creatures
by Dragon in the Mist
Summary: Harry gets bitten by a werefox. Everyone has turned on him since werefoxes are notoriously dark creatures. Dumbledore has sent him to St. Brutus Academy for Incurably Dark Creatures. Will Harry survive? Maybe even find love? HarryOC slash!
1. The Transformation

A/N: Wazza! Tis me Shadow! Here presenting a new story all my own! It's be a Harry/oc slash yo! Yeah I talk weird when I'm hyper! That and I'm listening to Envy & Other Sins, tis the major good. Anyway please enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter half the characters would be gay and a fourth randomly disappear. So obviously I don't own it.

St. Brutus Academy for Incurably Dark Creatures

Ch.1 The Transformation

One Harry Potter strolled through the Forbidden Forest. Why the Forbidden Forest you ask, calm. The forest was calm and soothing, but as such stories go, the calm wouldn't last. Now you must understand, as a sixth year Harry had realized a few things. One, Dumbledore is a meddling fool. Two, Light and Dark is a concept of perception. Three, he was gay. Four, gays were frowned upon by witches and wizards.

Now, why don't we get back to our story, hmm? I believe a calm interrupted was mentioned. Harry whirled around as a growl came from his left. He quickly drew his wand. He heard a large rustle come from the same direction as he had heard the growl. A six-foot purple fox with two tails and brown eyes bounded through the brush. It growled at him again.

Harry stared in fear and fell to his knees. He was sure the fox was going to kill him. "Geez you're going to accomplish something a dark lord couldn't." He smiled self-mockingly. He closed his eyes; he didn't want to see it as he died. He heard a whoosh. Then hands and arms wrapped around him, one around his neck and the other around his back. He shivered as long hair brushed his shoulders. Needless to say he was quite puzzled. Suddenly pain laced his body as teeth dug deeply into his neck.

He screamed. He was abruptly dropped. Someone stroked his hair. "What's going on?" Harry whispered while lying down. His head was lifted and laid on someone's lap. A light chuckle rang through the forest. "I've made you like me. You're now a were-fox. Now you must understand; the wizards will consider you dangerous. They may cage or ridicule you. But do not despair. I will help."

The man, it was obvious by the voice it was a man, leaned down so his lips brushed Harry's ear. "My name is Lucas Kityama, and I will find you were ever you go," he whispered. Harry groaned and opened his eyes. Before his eyes was a very beautiful man, err were-fox. He had long, straight, dark-purple hair. His eyes were a dark brown. He had two fuzzy purple ears on the top of his head. The hand that came up to run through Harry's hair was delicately clawed. Two tails came to rest on Harry's knees, they were soft and bushy, and the same purple as Lucas' hair.

Harry smiled shyly at him. Lucas leaned over and licked Harry's cheek. Harry's cheeks acquired a light red tint. "You're still a virgin aren't you little kit?" The red tint grew darker. Lucas continued," the transformation is quite painful, almost excruciatingly so. Some do not even survive." He paused and licked Harry's other cheek, "there are ways to distract you from the pain. You'd have to be willing; I won't bed those who don't wish me to."

Harry blushed even harder. "When is this transformation going to happen?" Lucas smiled and pulled Harry into a sitting position. "Three days, on the night of the new moon," Lucas replied softly, whispering into the green-eyed boy's ear. "You have until then to decide my kit." Lucas smiled and Harry nuzzled his head against the purple haired man's chest, he felt so safe with the other male.

Harry was exhausted, he yawned widely. Lucas chuckled. He morphed back into his were-fox form. He laid down and curled so his tail was tucked under his chin. Harry curled up in the middle of the cocoon of fur. Lucas laid his muzzle on the bite mark on Harry's shoulder. Harry shivered, the mark was sensitive; he wondered if that would always be so.

-End Ch.1-

-To be continued-

A/N: Yup that's the first chapter! Whad'ya think!? Please review; it does truly give me motivation! The next chapter is already started, thas not saying it's anywhere near completion, but it's getting worked on. It will be out as soon as I can manage it. I know the story is fast-paced so far but it will slow down, I just need to get a few things out of the way first. Anyway, email me if you have questions about Lucas. He will get explained as I go along but I do have useless info if you want it!

Sneak preview of Ch.2

Harry waited lazy in that place between asleep and awake. He was violently shaken from that state. "Kit, kit, you must get up, we have to move! The wizards are coming to take you away from me!"

Well that's it. Till next time, cya!

Return to Top 


	2. Woken up and Caged like a Rabbit

A/N: Woot! Two chapters in two weeks! This is like a record for me! I type these at school during my free-periods. This is the chapter where the title starts making sense. Oh yeah, review responses at the end of the chapter.

Disclaimer: I got nothing, yup, that's about it. I don't even own the music I'm listening to right know, I got it off a website, Envy & Other Sins if anyone's wondering. Does anyone have any clue how hard it is to find them in the US? It's a bitch.

St. Brutus Academy for Incurably Dark Creatures

Ch. 2 Woken up and Caged like a Rabbit

Harry waited lazily in that place between asleep and awake. He was violently shaken from that state. "Kit, kit, you must get up, we have to move! The wizards are coming to take you away from me!" Harry blearily rubbed his eyes; he got to his feet with a wobble. Lucas growled something that sounded like "Too slow!" Lucas picked Harry up with one arm under his knees, the other under his shoulder.

Severus and Minerva broke through the brush, wands raised. Lucas growled at them. They fired off stunners at him. They had no effect even though they were direct hits. After they started to throw the more deadly curses Lucas looked about ready to kill them. He became livid when they hit Harry with both a cutting and a burning hex. Harry cried out softly and whimpered a bit. Minerva's eyes widened, she held out her arm stopping Severus. "Stop Severus he's got the boy with him. " Severus scowled.

"Give us the boy, creature!" Severus growled. Lucas laughed and positioned Harry so he had one free hand. He pulled down Harry's robe to show his bare shoulder, bite mark obvious on the tan skin. "No! He's just a boy! Why'd you bite him!" Minerva said in angry panic. Lucas rubbed his thumb lightly over the mark. Harry shivered and clutched the older were-fox's shirt. "He deserves something better. Something more then you and you wizards can give him. He's my kit now. I'll love him unconditionally and I know others who will do the same." Lucas purred touching his nose to Harry's hair.

Severus lowered his wand and smirked a bit, "Minerva there is nothing we can do. We should not take the boy before his first new moon." Minerva looked awestruck, "Are you suggesting we leave him in the forest with that monster!?" Minerva gestured to Lucas. "It would seem so." Severus replied in a drab voice. "Kit!" Lucas said in a worried tone. Severus and Minerva abandoned their argument in favor of turning to look at Lucas.

Harry was wobbling, while trying to stand. He still clutched onto Lucas and was leaning against him. "Stop calling him a monster! Are you going to call me that too if I come back?! He's been nothing but kind to me!" He closed his eyes and leaned fully on Lucas. The elder fox smiled down at him gently. Lucas ran one of his hands through Harry's soft hair. The other he wrapped around the boy's petit waist. "Mr. Potter that creature bit you. After you come back, I just don't know what we're going to do with you. Like werewolves you will have to transform once, under the new-moon. Unlike werewolves you are always dangerous. Were-foxes can transform anytime they want. They are dark, horrible, monstrous beasts!" Minerva raged, eyes blazing.

Harry buried his face in Lucas' chest as tears slipped down his cheeks. "So if I come back I should expect more hexes tossed my way?" Harry said, voice muffled by Lucas' shirt. Lucas ran his fingers gently over the area on Harry's back where he had been hexed. The skin was red, but was otherwise already healed. Lucas smirked, his kit was already changing. "If that's the case," he took a breath, "then I don't want to go back." Harry said voice carrying softly in the quiet clearing.

"If that is your decision then, capture them!" Dumbledore yelled appearing from the brush. Suddenly a cage snapped shut around Harry and Lucas. Lucas growled as he clutched Harry flush to his body. He kicked the cage harshly. His eyes widened a bit when he got a jolt of electricity from the cage. 'They wouldn't, would they?' He thought growing fearful for his kit, who was quivering with tears in his eyes in Lucas' arms. Lucas cursed as powerful waves of electricity washed trough him. Harry screamed and fell limp against the other were-fox. Lucas snarled as he blacked out.

Lucas woke quickly. He could still smell his kit. His eyes snapped open. He was alone in a cell, probably deep under the castle by the smell of it. Three of the sides of the cell were pure brick, the other had bars covering it. In the left wall of the cell was a window with bars on it that led to another cell. That was where Lucas could smell his kit from. He got up painfully and headed to the window. Harry was still out of it. Lucas whined a bit. His kit was hurt and he couldn't even reach him.

Harry was curled up in a ball under the window, almost as if he was trying to get closer to Lucas. A loud bang sounded from the top of a staircase. Harry jumped up. The Minister of Magic, Dumbledore, Severus, Minerva, Sprout, and Flitwick stopped in front of Harry's cell. "Mr. Potter is it true you're now a were-fox?" The Minister asked, too much malicious joy in his voice to be disguised. "It's true; Severus and myself have seen the bite." Minerva stated quietly. Fudge almost clapped in glee. "Dumbledore what do you suggest we do with the boy," he glanced at Lucas through the cell window and sneered, "and his creator?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "I think it best if, after his first transformation in two days, you Harry are sent to St. Brutus Academy for Incurably Dark Creatures. His creator I think we should drop off in the American woods." Harry stood and backed up to the window. "You're sending me away?! Can I at least tell my friends where I'm going?" Harry asked quietly as Lucas petted his head through the bars. Dumbledore smiled in mock kindness, "no my dear boy I think it best if the world believed Harry James Potter died during his first transformation."

Sprout and Flitwick started to protest. "Minerva he's in your house are you going to let this happen?" Flitwick cried out as Sprout said, "Can't he at least tell his friends!?" Minerva looked stern, "I will follow what Albus says to do." Dumbledore nodded, "it must be done, he will be a danger to himself and others." Harry cried silently while Lucas continued to pet his head. Lucas was growling softly.

-End Ch.2-

-To be continued-

A/N: Well what did ya think? Good yes? I tried my best so I hope you all liked it. Character creation closed

Anyway, review please, they do bring inspiration, review responses will be next

Review responses:

Shinigami's Shadow and SilverPantsSven: I'm glad you like it and of course I'll be continuing it, the updates will come pretty fast for the next few chapters since I have them planned, after that they might slow a bit but I will finish this. I've already started on chapter three. Please continue reading!

wolfprincess09: yes I know it's different, but I live off of Pepsi and write during Algebra 2, it's gonna be a bit interesting. I'm glad you like it and sincerely hope you continue reading!

Realdarkangel: Thank you, I'm glad you love it! I must also agree with your statement, that male half-humans with ears are cute, which is why Harry gets a pretty pair of fuzzy ears too. I also think the potter characters are better when they're drawn animation style than the actors in the movies. They're much cuter when they're drawn. Anyway, please continue reading, reviews make my day!

I would also like to thank those who put me on their story or author alert lists. Don't think I can't see the little stats number that counts that up and gives me names if I click on it. Those make me just as happy as reviews! Cya all!

Return to Top 


	3. Foxy Problems

A/N: Welcome one and all to the third chapter of my wonderful story! I thank those who sent in character submissions; I love them all! They'll start appearing next chapter. Also I'd like to mention there is some graphic violence in this chapter that is clearly marked, so if you don't enjoy blood spray, tis prolly not fer you. Blame the lateness on Thanksgiving. It's a big thing for my family so it takes about a week to prepare, and three days recuperation. Sorry! Review responses at the end of the chapter, now read on!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned it, but all I own is Lucas. Harry's fox ears and tails too.

St. Brutus Academy for Incurably Dark Creatures

Ch.3 Foxy Problems

It was about thirty minutes before Harry's transformation and Harry was miserable. Harry whined. "What's wrong my kit?" Lucas asked worried. He wasn't sure how things were going to go tonight. "I'm hungry." Harry said quietly. Lucas smiled grimly, "I wish there was more I could do kit." Lucas buried his face in his hands, he should have run. He couldn't even protect his own kit. He was stronger than that, how had he been captured? He'd been too preoccupied with the happiness of having a kit.

Lucas groaned as he felt the tingle of the start of the transformation. Harry yelped. "It's starting my kit. Try to relax your muscles, it will help. After the first time it won't hurt when it happens again. Please just bear through this." Lucas whispered so only Harry could hear.

Graphic violence starts here

* * *

Harry cried out as things began to wiggle around under his skin. He screamed as his skin began to rip and tear. Blood started to pool beneath him as he continued to scream. "It'll be alright my kit, you can get through this!" Lucas yelled over Harry's screaming. 

A tail ripped through the skin at the base of Harry's spine, spewing blood all over the cell. Harry screamed even louder. Harry panted loudly. "You're doing fine kit. It'll be alright." Harry's vision went black, as if he had been blinded. He screamed in fright. His eyes burned. He felt something trickle down from them. His vision cut back in. it was sharper, and it didn't matter that his glasses were shattered against the opposite wall. He touched his fingers to his face; his eyes were leaking blood. Before his eyes his nails became longer and sharper.

More things wiggled around under his skin. He started screaming again. Another tail ripped trough his skin spewing blood out into the hallway and even through the window. He sobbed then cried out as he lost his hearing; he screamed again, it felt like nails were trying to come out of the top of his head. A fuzzy, black, triangular cat-like ear broke the skin at the top of his head, soon followed by another ear like the first. They extended to their full height. They were each about two inches tall and an inch wide. They would have looked adorably huge on him if blood weren't dripping from them into his face and hair. His hearing came back, sharper than it ever had been. He felt where his ears would usually be, but found nothing. His panic attack was halted when he heard Lucas whining and pawing at the wall in his fox form.

Harry leaned against the wall and panted as the pain subsided. Lucas howled, almost as if in warning. Harry groaned and fell to his knees. At least he knew how Remus felt every full moon. Harry felt his bones crack. He shrieked. Suddenly he couldn't breath. He tried gasping in air, but it didn't work. He tried to scream, but it ended up as a gurgle. He fell into unconsciousness. Lucas howled, worried about why his kit had fallen silent.

* * *

Graphic violence ends here (Basically he transformed and passed out. I'll describe him at the end of the chapter if you skipped the above part. This is rated M people.) 

Harry woke to howling. He still felt twinges of pain when he tried to move. But otherwise he was fine. Harry got up on his paws. 'Wait paws!?' Harry thought. He yelped when he realized he had finished the transformation. He was slightly astounded that he was even alive. Harry whined softly. He heard an answering whine from the other side of the wall. Harry yipped to let the other fox know he was alive and well. Harry wanted to be with Lucas so badly. He sulked as well as a fox could. He felt disgusting. He was covered in blood and tears. He lay down on his belly and stared at the wall that connected his and Lucas' cells.

Suddenly a door appeared between the cells. Harry yipped excitedly and ran through the door. He knocked over Lucas in his rush. Harry could see the laughter in Lucas' eyes. Lucas rubbed his head against Harry's. Harry yipped again. He tackled Lucas. The larger fox caught Harry in his mouth. The young kit whined and pawed at the air. Lucas walked over to the cot in his cell and dropped Harry on it. Lucas started to lick Harry clean. Harry started to protest, but Lucas pushed his paw down on the smaller three-foot fox. Harry grumbled. Lucas let out a bark-like laugh.

Once Harry was clean Lucas flopped down on top of him. The door at the top of the stairs opened quietly. Harry tried to go to his cell but Lucas growled and held him down. Remus appeared before the cell door. Lucas growled at him. Harry, upon realizing who it was, bopped his nose against Lucas' chin. Remus squatted just outside the cell. "Harry, oh god Harry! I'm so glad that you're okay! I'm so sorry that I can't do anything for you, or your friend. I'd like to visit you at the Academy if that's any consolation at all." Harry grinned a foxy grin. He nudged Lucas off him and trotted to Remus.

Harry nudged Remus' knee with his nose. Remus chuckled and patted his head. Remus began to scratch behind the green-eyed, black-furred, fox's ears. Harry purred and pushed his head against Remus' hand in encouragement. Lucas humped a bit at not being able to play with his kit. He slowly stepped up to Remus. He towered over the squatting man. He sniffed at the werewolf delicately. He looked Remus straight in the eyes. Remus stared confidently back. Lucas nodded, as if finding something he liked. The purple fox curled up, nose covered by his tail a foot from his kit and Remus. Remus scratched Harry's head again, and then looked at something neither Harry nor Lucas could see.

"I have to go. Dawn is almost here. I'll see you again." Remus said quietly, reaching his hand through the cell bars. He gently pulled Harry's head closer and kissed the top of it. Harry whined and pawed softly at Remus' knee. Remus smiled sadly at him. Then he disappeared into the darkness of wherever they were. The foxes heard a click as the door at the top of the staircase closed.

Harry yawned, showing pointy teeth. He nudged Lucas with a paw then trotted over to the cot in the cell. He hopped on it, circled a bit, and then settled down to sleep. His ears flopped over to cover his eyes and his tail covered his nose. Lucas mentally snickered; his kit was way too cute for his own good. Lucas walked to the cot, stepped up onto it, and curled up around Harry. Harry snuggled into Lucas' belly. Lucas smiled a small, happy smile. He rested his head on Harry's. They both quickly fell asleep.

Lucas woke first. They had transformed back in their sleep. Lucas looked at his naked kit. He smiled. He was so happy the boy was alive. Every time his kit had screamed, it wrenched his heart. Lucas laughed a bit. He stared at his kit's overly large ears. Everything would be fine in the end. His gaze landed on the hole in the wall. He hugged Harry to him. If the wizards ever found out how truly powerful his kit was, they'd destroy him. Against popular wizarding belief, getting turned into a were-fox didn't decrease ones power level, it raised it. Harry's tails twitched. Lucas chuckled when Harry snuggled into his body.

Harry moaned softly. He opened his eyes lazily. He tilted his head up to look Lucas in the eye. He grinned at the older fox. He rubbed his head against Lucas' chest. Lucas ruffled Harry's hair gently. Harry slowly realized something, grin fading. He looked down at their naked bodies. He blushed heavily. Lucas chuckled slightly' "Before you transform, take off your clothes so they aren't destroyed during the transformation." Lucas smirked a bit and reached over the end of the cot. He grabbed his undershirt, which was a dress shirt and draped it around Harry.

Lucas laughed a little; the shirt was huge on the kit. Standing, the shirt went just past his thighs. Harry quickly buttoned all the buttons and stood up. The blush didn't seem to want to leave Harry's cheeks. Lucas laughed. He reached his long arm to Harry and rubbed the bite mark on his shoulder through the cloth. Harry gasped and shivered. His face contorted in pleasure. "Why is it so sensitive?" Harry asked, knees quivering. Lucas grinned cockily at him. "It's because you've never mated my kit. It will be overly sensitive until you are taken to the bed for the first time."

"Oh." Harry mumbled quietly, starring at his feet. "Get back to your cell and see if you can close the hole in the wall. The wizards will be back soon." Lucas said, rescuing his kit from embarrassment. Harry nodded and turned away from him. He quickly turned back and hugged Lucas' head. Lucas reached behind Harry's head and pulled him down until their lips met. Lucas kissed him briefly. Not even long enough for Harry to pull out of his shock and respond.

Lucas pulled back and nudged Harry towards the hole in the wall. Harry looked back at Lucas when he reached the hole in the wall. Lucas nodded. Harry flew through the wall as the door at the top of the staircase banged open. The hole closed behind him. Harry stood in a bloodless patch on the floor. Dumbledore, the minister, Severus, and a small army of Aurors entered the foxes' vision. Harry whimpered slightly, his ears drooping.

"Time to go monsters!" One of the Aurors said angrily. "Potter, where did you get that shirt?" Severus sneered at the small fox-boy. Harry glanced at the window that connected his and Lucas' cells. Severus chuckled lightly and tossed Harry a bundle. The young fox deftly caught it. Five of the Aurors aimed their wands and shot black spells at him. He cried out as shackles cut into his skin. Lucas snarled when he heard his kit's cries. Blood leaked from his neck, wrists, and ankles from the tightness of the metal. He snarled at the Aurors angrily. He blinked in shock at what he'd just done. "He's already gone." One of the Aurors said as Harry was tugged out of the cell by the shackles. Harry growled at them.

Lucas howled as shackles bit into his skin as well. They were both dragged out of their cells. They stared at each other. Lucas ripped the shackles from the Auror's grip. He stalked up to his kit and leaned down to his height. He put his hand on Harry's shoulders. He crashed his lips to his smaller kits. Harry squeaked before giving in. Harry purred as Lucas licked his bottom lip. Harry opened his mouth slightly and Lucas took the chance and plundered his mouth. Lucas slowly convinced Harry to use his own tongue to join in the fun. Harry moaned and gripped Lucas' waist.

Lucas brushed a thumb over the mark on Harry's neck. The smaller fox groaned and nearly collapsed. Lucas trailed his mouth from Harry's mouth to the boy's pale slender neck. The Aurors were staring in shock. Dumbledore was furious. Lucas bit, sucked, and licked on one spot on Harry's neck. Once there was a huge purplish yellow-blue mark on Harry's neck he pulled back and smirked. He put his mouth near Harry's ear; "I'll be back soon my kit."

Harry smirked and latched onto Lucas' neck with his mouth. Dumbledore had had enough. He ripped Harry from Lucas and pointed his wand at the small fox-boy. There was a slight mark on Lucas' neck. Lucas smiled and touched it gently. "Crucio!" Dumbledore shouted. Harry screamed and writhed around on the floor. Lucas made to advance on the wizened headmaster. Ten Aurors and weights being added to his shackles held him back. Harry cried out Lucas' name as he fell unconscious.

Lucas was manhandled into a cage and a portkey shoved in his hands. He disappeared with a growl. An Auror picked up Harry, bundle still in his hands. The Auror apparated he ended up outside a place that looked like a four-story high school, with a football field sized arena in the back. Attached by covered bridges were at least four small apartment buildings. But there was a twenty-foot cement wall topped in barbed wire around both the high school type thing and the apartment like things. There was a separate wall around the arena with a tall door connecting the two enclosed places.

They were outside the wall. A large door was in front of them with a sign over it declaring the daunting place 'St. Brutus Academy for Incurably Dark Creatures.' The Auror carrying Harry unceremoniously dropped him on the ground. The Auror pointed his wand at Harry and grumbled an enervate.

Harry moaned in pain and sat up stiffly. "Up monster." The Auror said in a monotone. Harry stood and stared at the gate. He shivered. The large door rumbled open. Harry stared in morbid fear at all the people on the inside of the gate. Not many of the people on the other side were normal. The Auror poked Harry in the back with his wand. "Get going monster." Harry slowly walked through the gate. The door snapped closed behind him. He jumped.

There was a person sitting at a podium a few feet inside the gate. The stern man sitting at the podium was obviously normal. Harry thought him slightly creepy; he didn't even try to hide the gun he carried. "Name, age creature?" The man said, holding a clipboard. The man looked down his nose at Harry. Harry's ears drooped. "Harry Potter, sixteen, were-fox." Harry said quietly. The man wrote it all down and nodded. "Welcome to St. Brutus Academy for Incurably Dark Creatures, were-fox Harry Potter."

-End Ch.3-

-To be continued-

A/N: The third chapter is completed! Yes I know two kisses in one chapter! Harry's not gonna see anymore action for awhile so I thought I'd give him some now! Chapters from here on out will probably take two weeks to get out, they are a bit longer. I'll get them out sooner if I can. On to the review responses!

Review responses:

Realdarkangel: Yay! I'm glad to know I'm loved! Thanks for your character submission and the picture would be great. I have some friends I'm going to ask to draw the submissions but a picture from the originator of the character is always better, you know it's accurate. Thanks again and keep reading, your character is probably going to pop up next chapter!

Dovaly: Thanks for your submission, the info is great. It's one of the few I could actually fit on the sticky notes I'm using. Please continue reading your character might show up next chapter!

Shinigami's Shadow and SilverPantsSven: Thanks for your character submission. Yours I know will show up next chapter. Please keep reading!

LackofColorHere: I can honestly tell you this story is going somewhere! I have no clue where precisely, maybe Ohio? But it's defiantly going somewhere! Thank you for your character submission. Read on! You may find your character in the next chapter!

Mystiksnake: Thanks! I'm sorry the update was so late but it's here now right?! Please stay with my story it only gets better!

Kemowitch92: My stories are products of my whims, since most of my whims are incredibly insane. Well my stories are also slightly insane! I'm glad you liked it though and I encourage you to read more!

Read and Review!


	4. My Roommate Mr Bitey

A:N/ I AM ALIVEEEEEEEE!!!!!! Yes I am still here! Bringing to you the next episode of St. Brutus Academy for Incurably Dark Creatures, err chapter! Your characters will start appearing this chapter! I am going to state now that I apologize if your character is not as you envision them, please just tell me and I'll change things as best I can, but some things just can't be changed after I've written further, so I apologize now! Review responses at end of chapter.

Disclaimer: My lawyer says I need to tell you all I own not Harry Potter! Damn you lawyer!

St. Brutus Academy for Incurably Dark Creatures

Ch.4 My Room-mate Mr. Bitey

Harry looked around glumly. The man smirked. "Your uniform is in your arms, now go find the main office and get outta my face!" The man said rudely, pulling out his gun. Harry shivered and walked away as the man started cleaning it. Harry walked in the general direction of the main school building. He looked around him intensely. There were all manners of creatures walking and running around, some even flew! Some of the creatures frightened Harry. Some because they plain looked scary, but others because of the way they were looking at him!

One of those last such creatures walked up to Harry. He had green skin, pure black eyes, blue hair, a small horn coming out of his forehead, and was really tall, big, and bulky. The creature grinned at him. The grin made Harry shrink back and growl. Harry's nails lengthened to an inch long and were very sharp the other creature smiled in what was supposed to be a disarming way. "Ahh, don't be that way pretty fox, I won't hurt you." The creature said while thinking, '**Much.**' "My name's Glock. How's about we go to my room to get better acquainted."

Glock placed a beefy hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry tried to step back, but was held in place. "I'd rather not! I just need to find the main office!" Harry said ears laid back flat against his head. A smaller more petit hand landed on his other shoulder. "What ya doin?" Said a female voice from behind Harry glanced out of the corner of his eye and saw a girl with long brown hair that went passed her butt, but was short in front and had pink tips. One of the girl's eyes was bright green, while the other was bright blue. The other thing Harry noticed was that she was short, he didn't comment, he's short too.

"Get out of here you short freak! Can't you see I'm working here!?" The women growled and a dark look passed over her face. "Who you calling so short you need a magnifying glass to see!?" She screamed. "You of course!" Glock said smugly. "That's it!" She screamed. She picked him up and tossed him into a nearby lake. A dragon made of water swallowed him and dragged him under the surface of the water. She grinned happily. Suddenly she was knocked over. Harry had tackle-hugged her. He rubbed his cheek against hers. She laughed softly and ran her hand through his hair.

Harry blushed when he realized what he had done. "Sorry!" He mumbled. She grinned and stood up, bringing Harry with her. "No worries, can't have my new buddy getting molested by such filth. So where we goin?" She asked, putting her arm around Harry's shoulders. Harry smiled at her shyly. "I need to go to the main office." Harry said, laying his head on her shoulder. "Rightyo kid!" The girl exclaimed, pulling Harry into a noogie.

Neither spoke much as they walked to the main office, in the girl's case bounced to the main office. They soon came upon a door with the number one on it. A metal plate hanging from the ceiling above it read 'Main Office'. The girl opened the door, and with a flourish beckoned Harry inside. Harry chuckled slightly. They both stepped up to the desk with a women sitting behind it.

"We've been expecting you, were-fox, class A." The women behind the desk muttered. Suddenly Harry couldn't move. He realized neither could his female companion. The secretary previously behind the desk moved around it and kneeled to the left of Harry. She pulled out a wand, muttered something, and pressed the tip of her wand to Harry's left outer thigh. Which was very accessible, seeing as Harry was still only wearing Lucas' shirt. Harry felt a connection spring to life, though he couldn't tell to whom it connected. He also felt his magic being hampered down.

Harry looked and saw a crest tattooed on his thigh. It was an artistic letter 'B' with a link chain circling it. It had a generic 'A' right above the chain. Once Harry realized he could move again the secretary was already back behind her desk. She put a sheet of paper and a key on the desk. "This will be your schedule and room-key, the room-number is imprinted on the key." She pulled a wand from inside her desk. "This is your wand. That tattoo signifies you're a level power level. A is the highest and E is the lowest. All those C and above get them. They magically bind most of your power and form a connection to all of the staff, just in case you get out of hand. Now shoo."

It was an obvious dismissal. Harry and the girl quickly left the office. They stopped a hallway down and sat. The girl swayed from side to side; smile quickly returning to her face. "I'm a B class." She said brightly. Harry smiled slightly, her hyperness was catchy. "Can I ask you a question?" She asked suddenly. "Okay." Harry replied quietly. "Why are you only wearing that shirt?" She asked quizzically. Harry smiled at her, "it was given to me after my first transformation by the man who bit me. I was shipped here almost directly afterwards." She nodded in response. They both quieted before the brown haired girl started humming. She stopped her humming and Harry leaned his head on her shoulder tiredly. A minute later she was playing with his room-key.

She spoke up randomly, "let's go get you to your room, eh?" Harry nodded and they both stood up. The girl looked at the key and started in a direction, "your room's 469, which means forth building, sixth floor, and ninth room. You'll probably have a roommate, so either they or I can give you a tour tomorrow, or we could all go and be one big happy family!" Harry smiled, "I'd like that." The girl grinned and gave him another noogie. They both laughed.

They soon stopped in front of a door that read 469. "This is where I leave you." The girl said brightly, starting to walk away after giving Harry his key. Harry suddenly realized that they had never properly introduced themselves. "My name's Harry Potter!" He called to her. She turned around and smiled at him. "Michiru Lang!" she called before turning again and waving with her back turned as she walked away.

Harry smiled brightly before turning to his door and becoming nervous. He took a deep breath, put the key in the lock, turned the key, twisted the doorknob, removed the key, opened the door, and took a step into his room. A male looked up from the bed across from the door. The male had pure black hair with dark crimson blood red streaks. His eyes are silver. He wore a black vest, revealing a nice six-pack. He wore black leather finger-less gloves and black leather pants.

The other male scooted over and patted the now vacant spot on his bed. Harry closed the door and tossed his armload on the other bed. He cautiously sat on the end of the other male's bed. "The name's Cain Kuro. Your name is Harry Potter. It was on the trunk they brought in," he poked a finger towards the trunk at the foot of the other bed. Cain reached across the bed and patted Harry's head a few times. "I'm half-vampire, half-angel. You're a were right?" Harry nodded, "I'm a were-fox."

Harry was slightly wary of his roommate, but it might just be the comparison of the hyper Michiru and the calm Cain. He figured he'd grow to like him. Harry was tired. He may have gotten up just two hours ago, but he'd had an eventful night and morning. Harry yawned, showing pointy teeth. Harry's ears twitched as he lay down and fell asleep next to Cain. Cain chuckled a bit and pulled out a book. He'd wake the kid for dinner latter. He laid a blanket over the sleeping Harry, who snuggled into the warmth. Then he laid back to read.

-End ch.4-

-To be continued-

A/N: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I sort of lost my inspiration for this story for a while. But it is back, and I will update when I can. Besides that I have the first two chapters of a brand new shiny story waiting to be typed! So look for that within the next week. Anyway enough with my babble, on to the reviews! Oh and by the way this is not Lucas/Harry, all will be explained latter!

Review responses:

realdarkangel: Don't feel too bad for Harry things do get better! I got the picture and have it with the printout of the profile, it does help! Next chapter will be out soon, cya!

LackofColorHere: Thanks for the praise and I promise more action to come! So read more if ya wanna find out!

Shinigami's Shadow and SilverPantsSven: Praise! preens imaginary feathers thanks! I encourage more reading!

wolfprincess09: Yay! I'm happy you love it! hugs friend next to her in the library Please continue reading!

fireyhell: Actually Lucas will make an appearance at the school, but for a different reason than you might think. Here's a clue, he's important to all were-foxes, not just Harry! You'll see for the rest! So please don't cry and try to be patient while I write more!

amanda burke: Sorry it took so long but it is here! But please stick with me!

Mukuro Meki: Thanks for the character I am still accepting them! They will break out of the school eventually, but they're gonna spend some time there first! Oh and once Dumbledore's fully skinned, I suggest stuffing and mounting him. Anyway please continue reading!

Werewolf of Suburbia: I love the character, but it actually made me laugh! Because you actually used my true name and hair color, I just found that sorta funny! She'll be a great addition to my cast, please read on!

Blesser: I know the reactions are probably a bit over the top, but they're insignificant and won't appear again for awhile, I sorta just needed to get Harry out of Hogwarts and into St Brutus. The rest will be more realistic so please read more!

dovaly: I am honored, I'm honored that I get any reviews at all, I never even expected I'd get this far! I usually get writer's block, get frustrated and quit. Don't worry about the typos, I'm good with improve! Please read more!

Serpent91: Thanks! Your comments make me wanna write more! Please stay with me for the rest!

Shadow's Wrath: Thanks for the character! For his past I was thinking something along the lines of exotic dancer maybe? I'll work on it, I'm also thinking of calling his species something along the lines of an empath? If these don't agree with you just tell me and I'll think of something else. Bye for now!

Cyana: Fooled you didn't I! Nope this isn't Lucas/Harry! All will be explained in time, I actually have a back-story on Lucas I'm pondering. Anyway please continue reading!

Emerald Cat: Sorry if this offends you, but if I didn't know any better, which I do, I'd say you were flirting with me to get me to update! I humbly thank you for your praise and will continue on with my writing. So please stay tuned for updates!

SomeGoodShit: The update has arrived! According to the date on the review it actually hasn't been long for you, but for some other people it's been around two months, I feel pretty bad. Anyway please keep reading; more good stuff's to come!

A/N: That's it for now see you all next time on St. Brutus Academy for Incurably Dark Creatures, bye! Review please!


	5. School Sucks

A/N: I have risen from the grave to bring you all the fifth chapter! AS OF NOW I SHALL NOT BE TAKING ANY MORE CHARACTER SUBMISSIONS! I'm so happy with the ones I got! They're so fun to play with. I've made all the schedules for then and worked out a chart on how they know each other. I've also made an outline so I can get the chapters out faster. I've been a busy bee! By the way if you submitted a character and at any point think something is terribly wrong with the way I've portrayed them just tell me and I'll do my best to fix it. Also if you have not already said anything about it just tell me in a review if you're adverse to your character being in a relationship of my choosing. If you don't mind you don't have to say anything, only if you're against it. Wow that was a long author's note, on with the fic! –Raises arms and expects something to happen, nothing does-

Disclaimer: I'm broke; unless you want three journals of unfinished stories you'd get nothing by suing me 'cause I only have part ownership of a lot of the characters that you don't recognize in this story. If anyone would like to give me full ownership I could dedicate chapters to them!

St. Brutus Academy for Incurably Dark Creatures 

Ch.5 School Sucks When Everyone's Out to Molest You.

Cain looked down at the tiny were-fox on his lap fondly. Cain realized he was already very attached to the boy. Cain stroked his smooth cheek. "Wake up Harry, wake up." Harry leaned his face into the touch. "Mmm, go way Lucas, mm still sleepy." Cain contemplated who Lucas was. It was obviously someone his little roommate trusted very much.

"I'm no Lucas, Chibi Kitsune." Harry's eyes blurrily opened. He blinked and looked around himself. He stared up at Cain and smiled at him. "Sorry Cain I guess I just miss Lucas. He's the one who bit me." Harry muttered, sleepily sitting up. He flinched when his thigh twingged. "What's wrong Chibi?" Cain inquired, deciding to drop the subject of the man who bit his roommate, for now anyway. Harry burrowed himself into Cain, "the tattoo they gave me yesterday hurts." Cain nodded in understanding, "the teachers are feeling out the new bond so it probably twinges a bit. They have to be careful with the powerful ones like you and me, or so they think."

Cain placed a kiss on Harry's forehead before helping the boy to his feet. There are two ways a person can react after being bitten by a were-fox. Their minds could remain the same and their were-fox form would be the same age as they originally were. Or like Harry, their mind would have the same knowledge and intelligence, but would have the innocence of a child. Their were-fox form would be that of a young kit.

Harry's tails waved around in a lazy manor, his ears swiveling around to catch all the noises around him. "Where we goin?" Harry asks, leaning on the elder male, his eyes half closed. "We're getting you properly dressed so we can go to dinner." Cain replied going through the bundle on Harry's bed. "At St. Brutus we have three uniforms, a summer one, a winter one, and a fall/spring one. You can wear whichever you want whenever, or mix it up if you want to it doesn't really matter. A lot of people end up altering them anyway." Cain picked out the fall/spring uniform that contained a pair of black cotton pants, white dress shirt, gray sweater-vest, gray socks, and black tie with the same artistic 'B' as the tattoo in white.

Cain fished through Harry's trunk for underwear and socks. Harry leaned on Cain greatly while getting dressed, Cain having to help with the sweater-vest and tie. Harry stuck his room key in his pocket, having found it on his bed. The two exited the room, Cain locking up after them. Harry woke up more and more on the way to the mess hall. Apparently, Harry noted, the school only had stairs. A sudden confused look came over his face as they descended the stairs to get to the covered walkway to the main building. "Cain?" Harry asked ears swiveling in said person's direction. Cain hmm'd in response. "What does Chibi Kitsune mean?" Harry just realized black wings were attached to his roommates back. "And when did you get wings?" Harry asked, shuffling closer to Cain as they passed a leering student.

Cain growled at the other student and wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and a wing around the rest of his body. Harry snuggled into his side. "I lived in Japan a long time so I know the language. Chibi means something along the lines of small and cute," Cain chuckled at Harry's blush, "Kitsune is just fox. The wings I've always had, you were just too exhausted earlier to notice." Harry nodded and smiled up at Cain. "Awww what a cute little thing, wanna come with me kid?" Harry and Cain looked back in front of them and saw a very skinny teen with spiky blonde hair, spliced gold eyes, talons, and two lines of gold feathers sprouting from his back.

"He's not interested." Cain replied, ice almost apparent in his gaze and tone. "Hey let the little guy answer for himself." The creature stated, indignant and slightly fearful. "No! Go away!" Harry glanced at the offending being, tails bristling behind him, ears perked forward. The other was about to respond when the doors to the mess hall flew open and smacked him out of the way. "Harry I knew you were out here!" Michiru yelled while grabbing Harry in a hug and bouncing around in a circle. Harry just starred at the form of his would-be offender crawling away, looking a little worse for ware.

Michiru dragged Harry-who quickly grabbed Cain's hand so he wouldn't lose the older male-into the mess hall. Michiru flopped onto a bench across from another girl. The other girl has dark purple hair and purple eyes. She wore baggy black pants with red stitching and a black hoodie sweatshirt with a flame pattern on it. She was currently dropping ants into a miniature bonfire in a milk carton. Harry sat down next to Michiru and Cain sat next to him. Another male with long dark brown kind of messy, kind of tamed hair with dark blue streaks and gold tinged black wild looking eyes sat across from Harry next to the girl with the bonfire.

"How is the milk carton not burning?" Harry asked ears flitting around. "Because I don't want it to." The girl replied, putting out the fire with a wave of her hand. Michiru indicated the purple haired girl with a flourish. "Aithnea Embry, and for those who don't know me, my name is Michiru Lang." Michiru was bouncing in her seat. The other male who had sat down scooted a bit away from everyone. "My name's Caligula Lux." The boy stated, his voice was soft but it carried well. "Cain Kuro." The male stated, looking at the two females a bit warily. "Harry Kitayama." Harry said, twiddling his thumbs. Michiru and Cain looked at him questioningly. When Harry noticed the looks he blushed. "Well my real name is Harry Potter, but I'm a different person now and Kitayama is the last name of the man who turned me sooo…" Harry trailed off, purposely not really looking at any of them.

Harry squawked when a menu popped up in front of him. Harry did as the others did and poked at his food choice in the menu, fried chicken, mashed potatoes, corn, chocolate cake, and apple juice. Michiru was the only oddity in food choices; her meal consisted of chicken, steak, shrimp, a few éclairs, and a soda. Nobody else was saying anything so Harry decided not to comment. At this point the boy's stomach growled at him and he dug into his food with enthusiasm. Munching on a chicken leg Michiru glanced at Harry. She swallowed the food in her mouth and smirked upon noticing something. "Hey Harry where'd ya get the hickey?" Harry blushed some more but grinned goofily. "Lucas did that before we were dragged apart. I'm not sure why he did it, but I don't mind so much, I love him like a father!" Harry stated brightly.

"It makes sense. He wanted to mark him in some way to stake him claim. And because of the nature of the relationship being more of a father-son type thing, impregnating Harry wouldn't have gone over well. He was probably trying to protect you Harry." Caligula stated softly. Harry gave him a warm smile, which was returned. "What's up with this guy, is he the Lucas you've mentioned before?" Cain inquired while everyone else leaned towards Harry slightly to listen. "Well around three days ago I was wandering around the forbidden forest. I ran into a humongous fox. That was Lucas; I thought he was going to kill me. But he turned humanoid and bit me. After that he was really kind and gentle with me." Here Harry paused and blushed a little, remembering the suggestion Lucas made. "It wasn't long before we were found by people from my old school. I refused to go back because I knew they'd just ridicule me. So they captured us both, I went through my first transformation alone in a cell and then they shipped me here…"

Harry trailed off; he flopped his head on the table and stared at his cake. His ears dropped and almost covered his eyes. Both Cain and Michiru put an arm around Harry. Caligula patted Harry's head and ran his fingers through the brunette's hair. Aithnea turned away from then and started moving her hands around. Suddenly they all heard a bark and Aithnea smirked. There was a small shadowy black dog with red eyes running circles around their table. Harry looked up at the dog and laughed. The dog suddenly disappeared from view and they all heard a loud yelp from behind Harry. All the people at the table turned and saw a very irritated random teacher. The teacher thrust a piece of paper at Harry.

Harry quickly grabbed it from him. "And I believe this belongs to one of you." He stated, turning around. The shadow dog was attached to his ass by the jaw. In simple language, the dog bit the random teacher in the ass. Harry gently removed the dog from the man's ass. The teacher walked away with a huff. As soon as the teacher was out of sight the dog poofed back to being shadow. Cain picked up the paper given to Harry by the teacher. "It's your schedule." He stated while unfolding it. "Read it! Read it! Read it!" Michiru clapped while talking extremely fast in her excitement.

Cain looked to Harry who nodded his acceptance to Cain reading his schedule out loud. "First period, Breakfast. Second, Defense Against the Dark Arts. Third, History of Magic Creatures. Fourth, Lunch. Fifth, Potions. Sixth, Battle Prep. Seventh, Dinner. Eighth, Charms. Ninth, Weaponry." Cain stated. He grinned a bit, "You have Breakfast, Lunch, Battle Prep, Dinner, Charms, and Weaponry with me." Michiru hugged Harry, "you have Breakfast, History of Magical Creatures, Potions, and Charms with me!" she exclaimed happily. "Breakfast and Charms with me." Aithnea stated. "And Breakfast, Dinner, and Charms with me." Caligula imputed. They all wrote the classes they shared on Harry's schedule.

"Meals are considered class periods?" Harry asked, taking a fork to his cake. The rest of the table laughed at Harry's blissful expression as he attacked his cake. "Yes Chibi, its so all the students aren't crowded into the mess hall for more than breakfast." Cain replied. "On Saturdays and Sundays they give up caring when we eat." Aithnea imputed. "You have nine periods every week day, it's the same schedule every day so when you've got it down it's not so hard. All the classes are in this main building. All other buildings are dorms. Try not to kill the other students or you'll get detention. Some teachers are nice, some aren't it's really not that much different from a normal school." Caligula stated, leaning back and crossing his arms.

Michiru licked the cream out of an éclair before speaking, "you can also fashionalize your uniform as long as you still have at least some of the original uniform. On weekends you don't have to wear it at all. Most teachers don't really care if you wear the uniform during the week anyway." Michiru popped the rest of the éclair in her mouth.

Harry nodded and then got up and excused himself to the bathroom after asking directions. After doing his business Harry was washing his hands when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He felt a much larger body press against his back. Harry recognized the scent, it was Glock! "Let me go you brute!" Harry yelled struggling to remove Glock's hands, trapped between the sink and Glock. "Yeah keep squirming pretty, it makes me so hard for you!" Glock picked up Harry by the shoulders and turned him so they were facing each other. Two Glock clones appeared and held Harry in place while Glock removed Harry's tie and sweater vest. He used the tie to gag Harry. Angry tears slipped down Harry's cheeks, his ears laid down flat on his head, his tails brisling behind him.

Harry's nails lengthened to claws as Glock got his shirt open and started playing with Harry's chest. Harry roared through the gag and kicked one of the Glock clones. The clone released Harry's arm for a second. It was long enough for Harry to swipe at Glock. Four slashes started to bleed on Glock's back. Glock flipped Harry around to face the sink again in rage. Harry sobbed as Glock pulled down his pants and underwear. Glock grinned at Harry in the mirror. Harry's eyes went red and he snarled as the clones held him still once again.

Harry reared a foot and kicked Glock in the crotch as hard as he could. Glock fell to the ground in pain. Harry whipped his arms forward and the two cronies bashed their heads on the sink. Then they bashed heads with each other as they broke through the sink with the combined force. Once free Harry stalked to where Glock was whimpering in pain, the cronies unconscious behind him. Harry picked Glock up by the front of the other male's shirt. Glock starred in horror at Harry's blood red eyes. One clawed hand lashed out and pushed into Glock's chest. Blood sprayed and hit Harry. The were-fox pulled his hand back; Glock fell down dead. Harry had pierced his heart. Harry shook his head, eyes returning to a vibrant green. He yelped in fright when he saw Glock's dead body and his own bloody hand.

Harry fell down on his butt and crawled backwards until he hit a wall. He pulled his tie from around his mouth with his non-bloody hand as he stared forward with unseeing eyes. At that moment the same teacher as before and everyone from the table burst into the restroom. They all looked around in horror. Cain noticed Harry and quickly crouched next to him. He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "What happened?" he asked gentle but forceful upon noticing Harry's state of undress.

"He tried to rape me! H-his cronies h-held me w-while he undressed me. I-I just got so angry. Then I killed him! I **KILLED **him! How could I kill him? But I was so scared and a-angry!" Harry broke down into sobs as Cain and Caligula held him. Aithnea sat next to him and let him lean his head on her arm, Michiru stood over Glock's dead body. She gave him a kick that caused his body to flip over. "Damn it you! I tossed you in a lake! Wasn't that message enough for you dickhead!? Asshole!" She yelled. She noticed Glock's cronies and gave them each a kick.

"Were-fox Harry!" The teacher said sternly. Harry sniffed and looked at him. "You have one month detention starting tomorrow. That brute's punishment shall be his death." Harry nodded before breaking into more sobs. The teacher left and Michiru locked the bathroom door so no one else could get in. she leaned against the wall next to Harry. Cain righted Harry's clothes a bit and ran a hand through the upset brunette's hair. "It's over now. All you can do is move on." Caligula stated. Harry nodded and stood up. "Come on let's get you a shower." Cain said putting an arm around Harry's waist. "Aithnea you mind? I don't think he should have to be seen like this. Room 469 k?" Aithnea nodded and put an arm around Harry's shoulders. They disappeared into the inky shadows.

-End ch.5-

-To be continued-

A/N: yes it is finally out. I've actually been trying to type this for about three weeks but with school and my slow typing speed it took awhile. So yes the chapters been done for awhile. To the reviews!

Review responses:

Silverlycan: thanks for the character I don't mind double reviews. To your first question, yes. Lucas is more important to Harry than other were-foxes because he turned him. But in later chapters it will be revealed how he is important to all others. Unfortunately no, Lucas will not be with Harry, but I do have an OC slash pairing set up for him. It's one of the other OC I made that you'll meet later. There might occasionally be a kiss or a hug between them but it is more of a father-son relationship. Glad you enjoyed I finally updated. W00t for me and you!

Shadow's Wrath: good, good thanks much for the review and your character will appear soon. Please stay with me!

Realdarkangel: thank you, thank you much good stuff shall happen next. –Takes a bow- praise is always appreciated but praise must also be given to those who gave me the lovely characters like yourself!

Werewolf of Suburbia: wow that's uncanny. Anyway thanks for the info. I added to the profile for your character. For when she shows up it will be soon, I'll be adding two characters per chapter for awhile for most of the next few chapters. Please hold on; if I added them all in at once I'd give myself a heart attack from all the new personalities. But it will be soon.

Dovaly: sorry about the wait I've been very flighty since January since I can't wait for Anime Central; it's an anime convention where I live. But I am working steadily and doing the best I can. Thanks for waiting I hope this chapter was also well worth the wait!

LackofColorHere: well if I want my reviewers to trust me I must first trust them. But in truth I needed more characters and since I often have my friends give me one I decided it would be a cool idea to have my reviewers give me some. I'm pretty sure your character is in the next chapter so be looking for him!

Serpent91: thanks for the praise I hope you liked this chapter!

Mukuro Meki: the new info has been added to her profile. I really don't want to jinx myself yet but I've had stories I just gave up on, let's hope this isn't one of them! Thanks for waiting I'll update again as soon as possible.

Emerald Cat: you think the oddities of last chapter were something well there's more! Mwaha! The next chapter will be on its way. Thanks for the review!

Katsy16: thankies! Please continue to read, it only gets better until the end!

Krista-shadow: it's not just unusual, it's insane! Yes Lucas was hot, but the person Harry does end up with is just as equally hot! Trust me the person he ends up with is just as hot if not more so, he's the only other student I myself created.

Sliver of Melody: I'm glad you love it, it's my baby; it's my longest running fanfiction so far. Things only get better from here so please continue reading!

Sable2684: wow thanks for all the reviews they made my day! I'm delighted you like it! I'm seriously thinking of killing off Dumbledore and a lot of the other people, because I'm considering having Harry go to the dark side. Remus will actually pop up from time to time; he's on Harry's side. Eventually everything will go to chaos and things will get interesting, I hope you continue to read that far!

Graceandpipp: Yes the update was long in coming but I would like to think it was worth the wait; it's a bit longer than my other chapters. I'm working on the next chapter already so it will be here when I finish it.

Shinigami's Shadow and SilverPantsSven: yes your character was the second introduced and I love him! I hope you like how I've portrayed him; I've tried my best! He was perfect for Harry's roommate! Sadly I'm a bit bogged with all the characters I already have, I nearly murdered one of my friends for giving me another a week ago after I've already made schedules lists and diagrams. I might do it again for another story I'm planning though. I'm probably going to have Bill, Charlie, and the twins on Harry's side; I might have a poll later for their sexuality, most likely gay though.

Caitlyn: thanks a bunch, I do try. My friends have to occasionally nudge me along though. Might I suggest an outline if you don't already have one, the fact a friend convinced me to make one is the only reason this chapter is here today.

Mamma DX: the lucky ass who got to read this chapter out of my notebook weeks ago before I got the chance to type it. -Glares at Justine sitting next to me in the computer lab- yes your character was late, but he's in the diagram, so he's getting used eventually. Anyway you already read the unedited version but review anyway, or I shall poke you! We need to get together sometime over spring break. -Feels odd writing that in a review-

Morbid0Princess: yes we must all bow down to the cuteness, because in this story it will literally take over the world. Please continue reading!

Noah-body: thanks! Actually they have separate beds but Harry fell asleep on Cain's and Harry's so cute Cain didn't have the heart to move him or wake him. I pretty much made Harry an irresistible ball of cute fluff in this story. -Smiles lopsidedly-

TPBW: sorry if that's not your actual screen name, I just used what you signed the email with. That was a lot of information but it was all useful. It will help with writing him better, I'm actually always worried people won't like how I portrayed their characters. I'm actually thinking of using the Zephyr species in an original work I've started it's almost a gay, messed up version of Alice in Wonderland. With your permission and credit to you of course! Any who please continue reading!

Well thank you all for your wonderful responses I hope to see a lot of reviews for this chapter too. But till then Cya!


End file.
